


Immerse Yourself

by the_duck_bride



Category: the GazettE
Genre: ...sort of, Band Fic, Comedy, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_duck_bride/pseuds/the_duck_bride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita and Ruki spend some time immersing themselves in the different cultures as they make their way around the world. This particular one ends with a very red-faced Ruki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immerse Yourself

"Rei, what the hell are we doing here?" Ruki grumbled as he sunk a little further into his seat, crossing his arms over his narrow chest in disinterest. Seriously, he didn't know why _he_ was the one Reita had had to drag along to something like this. "Why didn't you just bring Uruha? You guys enjoy the same kind of stupid shit."

 

"Hey!" Reita snapped, pouting as he turned back to his small dark haired friend, glaring at Ruki from underneath his cap as he picked up his drink and took a slurp, making Ruki cringe. "For one, this is not stupid. And two, Uruha went out to go to some...guitar exhibition with Aoi, remember?"

 

"And so what's wrong with bringing Kai?" Anyone but _him_ , basically.

 

"Kai went to some museum of modern art or something...I don't know, whatever Kai does. So, you're the only one that could come," Ruki grinned, calling over one of the guys walking between the isles. He handed the dude a five dollar note, in return he was give a hotdog. Reita took a bite and groaned. "Ah, greasy, fatty goodness," he smirked. "Want some?" Reita asked around a mouthful of hotdog, holding the greasy foot out to Ruki.

 

"Fuck off," Ruki grumbled sulkily.

 

"C'mon, Ru," Reita groaned, lowering his hotdog container into his lap. "Don't be like that. If you give it a chance you might actually enjoy it. Besides, you agreed with Kai when he said that we needed to try and immerse ourselves in the culture to be able to fully enjoy this tour!"

 

Ruki glanced at Reita from the corner of his eye. He hadn't bothered to wear sunglasses today, since he was positive no one here would recognize him. "Reita, I meant to immerse myself in the culture of the shopping and that kind of stuff."

 

Reita deadpanned slightly before he perked back up again. "But, Ru! College football is one of the biggest cultural things America has to offer! It'd be stupid to come here and not see a game."

 

"Yeah, maybe for someone who actually enjoys sport," Ruki quipped, holding a hand out and gesturing to Reita.

 

Reita rolled his eyes. He knew that Ruki wasn't actually mad. If he was Reita figured that the entire stadium would know about it, since Ruki wasn't really one to get mad very often. But when he did... oh boy, did he get mad! Reita had been on the receiving end of that anger once or twice. He wasn't fond of it.

 

"Look, they're about to kick off," Reita pointed out, nudging Ruki. "At least try to enjoy yourself a little!" He got out just as the crowd around them began to roar.

 

*          *          *

 

Ok...so maybe Ruki did end up enjoying himself. Just a tiny bit.

 

He didn't understand any of the rules, he thought that the players spent more time discussing tactics than they did actually playing and he thought the sport was just a little too violent for his tastes. Even though he liked horror movies... He knew it made no sense, but whatever!

 

Either way, he did end up cheering with the crowd when either team scored what he gathered was a touchdown. He wasn't going for any particular team, he was just cheering for whoever was winning.

 

Reita wandered off to the toilet during halftime and brought them back a beer each, which Ruki gratefully accepted. "Don't get drunk, you," He scolded though, gesturing to Reita's beer. "Drink that slowly."

 

"Yes, mum," the bassist rolled his eyes.

 

"I'm serious," Ruki chided him. "You're such a fucking lightweight. One beer and you're down for the count." Ruki smirked when Reita sent a glare his way.

 

There were a few beats of silence before Reita turned back to the vocalist, a little smirk of his own playing on his lips. "You're enjoying yourself," he mused.

 

"Settle down, I wouldn't go as far as enjoying," Ruki mumbled. "But it's not totally terrible." Reita made a little fist pumping gesture in the air, which made Ruki glare slightly. "You're an idiot," he deadpanned, going back to sipping his beer.

 

He was watched the half time ads roll by on the big screens and it became very clear to him that people had put _a lot_ of time, money and effort into those ads. Because some of them looked like fucking movie trailers. He wondered why they even bothered? But then, he didn't even understand the sport, so whatever. He'd probably never watch another game again in his life after this.

 

Eventually the halftime ads ended and something else popped up on the screen. He frowned slightly as he watched. The outside of the screen was bordered with pink and purple and hearts. The only part of the screen that showed where the camera was pointing was also shaped as a heart. Ruki frowned as he read the English letters on the screen. "Ki...ssu...Camu," he read, his strong accent coming out.

 

"Ah, I know this!" Reita announced as he watched the couple on the screen kiss. "It's where there's a camera looking over the crowd and they find couples. If the camera lands on them they have to kiss," he chuckled. "Another part of American culture."

 

Ruki frowned in confusion as he turned his head and looked at a grinning Reita, taking his eyes away from the screen. "You know, you get way too into this stuff. I wouldn't have ever known that anything like this even exis-"

 

"Ru..." Reita cut him off. Ruki opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off when Reita pointed to the screen. "Look."

 

Casting his gaze over, he gawked when he spotted them on the large screen. They wanted he and Reita to-! He snapped his head back to find Reita looking at him. "Don't you dare..." He growled, Reita knew they didn't do that kind of shit in public, what if someone saw and recognised them!?

 

"For the sake of immersing ourselves in the culture," Reita mused before he leaned in and planted his lips firmly on Ruki's, cupping the back of his neck. The crowed cheered them and Ruki could feel his cheeks go fiery red as he bristled.

 

It was a short lived kissed and as soon as Ruki pulled away he pinned a grinning Reita with his dark gaze. Still, Reita knew he was more embarrassed than he was mad.

 

"I'm dead when we get back, aren't I?"

 

"Yep."

 

"Worth it."

 

Reita yelped as Ruki smacked him upside the head.

 

"Still worth it... Ouch!"

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw one of those Kiss Cam videos on Facebook and since the boys have just been in the US I thought it was perfect~ Plus, I haven't written for a while so I just wanted to get something out there, even if its small.
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm NOT American. I'm Australian. So I have not a fucking clue how American football works. I just know it's MASSIVE over there. I also know they spent a fuck ton of money on their halftime ads. But I can't remember if that's only during the Superbowl or not.. So yeah, point is, the information might not be 110% accurate. But oh well.
> 
> Also, the bit where Ruki said "Kissu Camu" That's intentionally spelt that way. It's meant to be his accent that we all know he has ;)


End file.
